Vengeful Spirit
by moving.in.the.dark
Summary: Sam and Dean research an odd spirit, Cas interrupts. I wrote this before the S8 finale, so Cas is still an angel. Awkward...drabble, I guess?.


Dean scowled at the papers in front of him.

"So, the last time this thing attacked the building was 1979. What the hell kind of pattern is that?"

Sam sighed, hunched over his trusty laptop. "I don't know," he said moodily.

It was three AM, and the brothers were still trying to draw a conclusion on a particularly taxing case. Frustratingly, the answer seemed an inch away from them, but they couldn't seem to grasp it.

There was a knock on the door of the motel room.

"Who the hell…" Dean trailed off, yawning. Sam got up and opened the door.

A beat-up, bloody, obviously upset angel looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

"Cas…?" asked Dean in confusion. "What happened to you?"

"You find another liquor store or something?" Sam questioned.

Cas walked into the motel room without a response to either question. Surprisingly, he shrugged off his ever-present trench coat, now covered in blood, dirt, and what appeared to be bits of glass, revealing his even dirtier white shirt.

"It's nothing. Just-just an encounter with a particularly vengeful spirit. I appear to have gotten injured."

_Injured_ was an understatement. The ripped-up shirt showed that the angel had been stabbed with a particularly blunt object on his shoulder, and there were bruises, cuts, and scrapes contrasting with the paler-than-usual skin on his face and neck.

The brothers both gaped, frowning, at Cas's injuries. They had seen some pretty brutal wounds in their respective battles, but these were among the worst. Dean was first to respond.

"O-okay Cas, we should get you to a hospital or something."  
Cas winced at the word "hospital".

"Only if it is absolutely necessary."

Realization that seemed out of place dawned on the younger Winchester's face.  
"Dean-the ghost that attacked Cas-it's the same one that we're working on."

"Well, isn't that helpful right now. All the other vics _died _from their injuries, Sam." Dean snapped. He looked back over at the angel. Cas had collapsed on the bed Dean had claimed earlier. Blood dripped onto the blankets, and it was Dean's turn to wince.

"Look, we'll figure that stuff out later. It's Cas that's important right now."

Dean turned back over to Castiel and sat down next to him.

"Okay, Cas, can you get what's left of your shirt off?"

Cas gingerly sat up and began to unbutton the shirt. The stab wound looked slightly less threatening uncovered.

"Good, okay." Dean took the shirt from Cas's shaking hands and pressed it onto the wound. Cas flinched and gasped raggedly.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Dean motioned to Sam to get their makeshift first aid kit from the bathroom.

Cas was silent. His almost-blank face was beginning to concern Dean.

"Yo, Cas. You still with us?" the hunter said loudly, snapping his fingers near the angel's half-lidded eyes.

Cas didn't move, still barely breathing.  
"Sam, I think he's unconscious!" Dean called to his brother.

"Come on, Cas, you're a frickin' angel! You're supposed to-heal this kind of thing!" he said to the still-unresponsive angel. He was beginning to panic. He couldn't imagine losing Cas-not this way, not over some stupid B-grade vengeful spirit. He reached for his cell phone.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" he said to Sam, beginning to dial the number.

When his finger had just about reached the "call" button, Cas's eyes flew open.

"I-I'm okay, Dean." He said, with surprise and relief laced in his voice.

The hunter nearly jumped a mile, shocked.

"My powers just-"

Cas was cut off by Dean's lips meeting his own. He didn't resist, just leaned into the hunter.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, holding the kit. "Dean, have you called y-" He stared at his brother, now fiercely kissing Cas, who he had assumed to be unconscious three seconds ago.

"The hell?" he all but yelped, backing out of the room.

A few seconds later, Dean pulled away from the angel.

"Wow. S-sorry, Cas. I have no idea where that came from."

"Do not apologize, Dean." Cas said calmly.

Sam came back out of the bathroom.

"You two done?" he said. He had recovered from the initial shock, and was now smirking amusedly.

"No." Dean and Cas said in unison.


End file.
